


A Father's Day Surprise

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: Just a little fluffy oneshot to celebrate Father's Day.





	A Father's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Despite a raging case of Writer's Block, I managed to squeeze this out. Sorry, no smut in this one. Just a little dose of good old fashioned fluff.

“Do we have to?” Daryl whined, pulling the sheets up to his chin and turning to his side to snuggle deeper into his pillow. Rick was already up and showered for the day. He had pulled a pale blue button down from the closet and was standing in front of the mirror, doing up the front of his shirt.

“Yes… It’s Father’s Day, and Hershel has been more than a father to both of us. It’s just brunch. I think you can handle a little social interaction for an hour.”

“I don’t do social. They’re going to ask about the surrogate situation. How are we supposed to tell ‘em we ain’t picked nobody yet? It’s been 10 months!”

“Shhh,” Rick soothed, sitting down on the side of the bed to pull on his socks. “Put that on me if you want. We can’t have just anybody carry our child, right? It’s gotta be a match.” He reached out to push the hair off Daryl’s face. The two had been interviewing potential surrogates for months. Daryl was growing increasingly frustrated with the process, eager to start a family with Rick, yet unyielding in some of his demands of the surrogate. They already had fertilized embryos frozen, ready and waiting for when the moment was right. “And Tara is going to be there with Denise. She’ll change the subject if things get uncomfortable, she can read you like an open book.”

Tara had been Daryl’s best friend for years. Since before Rick. She had seen him through some of the darkest days of his life, and vice versa. Damn near inseparable, they had shared a small apartment over the garage where Daryl worked. She met Denise on campus while taking some night classes on becoming a masseuse, and Daryl had met Rick during an unfortunate accident, and got to tow the man’s car to the shop for repairs. Romances blossomed, privacy was needed, and the two went their separate ways yet remained close as ever. Daryl talked to her more than he did Rick some days, and that didn’t bother Rick in the slightest. She pushed his buttons, got him to do things outside his comfort zone that were inherently good for him, like asking Rick out on a date. He had nearly passed out asking if Rick wanted to get together for a burger sometime at the local diner, and probably would have had she not been standing behind him the entire time watching him blush crimson.

“Fine,” Daryl groaned, throwing back the sheets and sliding out bed. “But if I swear to god, if anybody so much as-”

“Shhh. Go shower. We got a half hour until we leave, okay? It’ll be fine.” Daryl continued to mutter grumpily to himself, shutting the bathroom door behind him. Rick could hear the shower turn on, and he quickly reached for his phone, shooting off a quick text then rushing down the stairs to finish getting ready for the day. His phone beeped with an incoming text, and he smiled at the message. A plan was set in motion, and he hoped that everything followed said plan.

*************

“So who’s going?” Daryl asked, for the dozenth time in the past two weeks. It was always the same crowd, but Daryl just didn’t do people.

“Hershel’s girls will be there, and their boyfriends. Tara and Denise. Us. Patricia and Otis. Lori was invited with Shane, but they opted to stop by later instead. So that’s it.”

Daryl hummed, looking out the window, the cuticle of his thumb clenched between his teeth. He remained that way for the entirety of the short ride to the Greene family farm. He greeted everyone there cordially, and warmly, and kept to the walls, preferring to just observe rather than interact.

Rick eyed him from his seat on the couch, he sat opposite Maggie and Glenn. Maggie was prattling on about her studies, and Glenn stared adoringly at her. Holding her hand between his, rubbing his thumb gently over her knuckles. The feeling was mutual, and Daryl loved seeing how Maggie’s face lit up every time she looked at Glenn. It was a feeling not unlike his own, every time he looked at his husband. Patricia and Otis were in the kitchen getting the dishes settled and onto the dining room table, and Hershel had Denise’s ear. Discussing pain remedies and arthritis. Even though Denise was a psychiatrist, she kept up on her medical training, and pharmaceuticals.

Tara emerged from the bathroom, her hand swiping over the edge of her mouth.. Her face slightly flushed, and she gave Daryl the best smile she could muster before bumping her shoulder against his.

“Hey… don’t be such a wallflower.”

Daryl snorted, “That the best you can do? Why you lookin’ all green, hungover or somethin’?”

Tara gave him a wry smile, “Right, yeah… I’m gonna get sloshed the night before coming to a preacher’s house for brunch? Please.”

“You so would!”

“Yeah, I would…” She grinned, “Nah, I’m fine. Think my coffee creamer went bad or something. I’ll be okay.” She elbowed him in the ribs, and sauntered off to help Patricia finish putting out the food.

Not five minutes later, Patricia’s voice called out, “Food’s ready, come an get it!” Everyone bustled into the dining room, and took their seat. Rick taking a moment longer, a short whispered conversation with Tara before he joined Daryl at his side.

“What’s that about?” He asked, placing his napkin across his lap.

“What? Nothing. Just sayin’ Hi.”

“Sure, Grimes,” Daryl snorted, shaking his head and reaching for the biscuits before pulling his hand back with a yelp.

“Ain’t said Grace yet,” Patricia scolded, setting her fork back down beside her plate. “Haven’t ya learned by now?”

Rick snickered, and Daryl blushed, “Yes, ma’am.”

Hershel took his seat at the head of the table and smiled warmly at each and every person at the table. He held out his hands to his side, and everyone clasped the hand of the person beside them,

“Let us pray. Bless us, oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty. We thank you for this feast, the family and friends beside us, the love between us, and the blessings amongst us. Amen.”

“Let’s eat!” Glenn cheered, reaching for the nearest serving utensil. Everyone fell into friendly conversation and Daryl leaned toward Rick, “That’s not his usual Grace… why the change?”

“Hm, special occasion?” Rick answered nonchalantly, filling his plate with sausage and potatoes, and fried okra.

Daryl ate his food, and looked around expectantly. Something was off. He could just feel it. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but he felt more suspicious than usual. When he finished his meal, he sat back, wiping his mouth with his napkin and crossed his arms over his chest eyeing everyone at the table. Bellies were filled and conversation died down.

“Let us retire to a more comfortable chair, hm?” Hershel excused everyone from the table, leading the way out onto the porch outside where a table was set up with sweet tea and a small cake. It was a simple buttercream frosted cake with the word “Congratulations” on it.

Daryl sat down next to Tara as they all filed outside, and waited for Rick to join him. He came out last, and waited for everyone to be seated. Daryl stared at him, waiting for him to come sit down, but he didn’t.

“I have a little announcement to make…” Rick spoke out, his eyes on Daryl.

“You know what this is about?” Daryl turned to Tara. She shushed him, and took his hand between her own, lacing her fingers in his.

“As you know, Daryl and I want to have children. The search for a suitable surrogate has been long, and hard. But we found one, more specifically I found one and-”

“And ya didn’t think about tellin’ me about it?” Daryl was nearly bristling, but he sat back when Tara squeezed his hand.

“Let him finish, it’s okay…” Hurt flashed across Daryl’s eyes when he looked back at her. “I promise.” She kissed his knuckles, and Daryl turned back towards Rick. Angry and confused.

“We had embryos frozen awhile back. They’ve been placed-”

“What?!? It don’t work that quick! There’s hormones and shit the surrogate has to take, and for weeks!” Daryl barked, hopping up from his seat, but Tara yanked him back down.

Rick held his hand up to defuse Daryl, “Let me finish… please?”

Daryl growled, and sat back, leaning against Tara, positively fuming.

“Not only have the embryos been placed, but I received confirmation that two of the three viable embryos have taken. Our surrogate is pregnant, and we’re expecting twins.”

Tara shifted in her seat, pulling a small yellow envelope from her pocket, handing it to Daryl. He was glaring at Rick, but Rick gestured for him to take the envelope. His lips pressed, but a smile gathering at the edges.

“We were supposed to talk about this first, you-”

“Daryl,” Tara put the envelope in his hands. “Open the envelope.”

Daryl caught the glimmer of tears in her eyes, and he immediately settled back into the seat. “Open it, dammit!” She laughed, swiping a tear from the edge of her eye.

With more care than was necessary, he opened the envelope and pulled out a black and white photograph. The image was grainy, but there were two white blobs, for lack of a better word. His eyes ran over the details in the corner. The name of the Obstetrical and Gynecology practice. The date of the ultrasound. Due date… measurements… heart rate… patient name: Tara Chambler.

“What is this?” He breathed, his brows furrowed as he looked back and forth between Tara and Rick and the image before him. “Is this… are you… are we…” Rick knelt down in front of Daryl, placing a strong hand on his knee. “Breathe, babe… slow and easy.”

“Is this what I think it is?” He choked out, his eyes bright.

“Congratulations, Daryl… Yer gonna be a Dad!” Tara grinned, pulling the shocked man into a tight hug.

“I don’t get what this means? How-”

“Tara came to me, and offered. The timing was right, Denise could administer the meds, the embryos were ready…”

“Why?” Daryl asked, looking back at his best friend.

“Because that’s what best friends do, silly! I love you, and I love Rick, and I want you to be happy.”

“But what about you an’ Denise?”

“What about us? We’re not ready to have kids of our own yet, but I’m more than happy to rent out my uterus to you guys. Why not?”

“You sure?” Daryl asked, his voice filled with concern as he looked between Denise and Tara.

“Yes, we’re sure, Daryl.” Denise replied, “It’s our pleasure to do this for you.”

“Oh my god…” Daryl let out a laugh. “Wait why you congratulatin’ me? Yer gonna be a Dad too.” Daryl stood up pulling Rick into his arms and hugging him.

“Yes, and no…”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, I never told you this but… none of the embryos are mine.”

“What do you mean?”

Rick blushed, and pulled Daryl down to sit next to him. “Old injury from my rookie days. Foot versus Gonads. I’m not exactly sterile, but my sperm count was too low. None took. I got Carl, man. It’s good.”

“Congratulations, let’s eat cake!” Hershel cheered, moving over to shake the hands of both Rick and Daryl. Hugs were shared, cake was eaten, and soon folks began to go their separate ways. Rick and Daryl remained on the porch with Denise and Tara. When it came time for them to leave, Tara pulled Daryl aside.

“Congrats, Dad!” She whispered into his ear, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders tightly.

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell me, how did I not know? Are you sure this is okay?”

“You’re going to be one of those helicopter parents, aren’t you?” She joked, “I promise, it’s more than okay. We’re really excited to do this for you guys.”

“So… ya got twin Dixons in there? God help us all,” he kissed her cheek, and hugged her once more.

“Congrats to you too, Rick,” Tara smiled, hugging the other man.

“Thank you both, again, for doing this. We honestly… there’s no way we can repay you for this.”

“We call first dibs on babysitting,” Denise laughed. “I can’t wait for you guys to meet your babies. Only seven months until they’re here!”

“Oh my god, Rick… we gotta get cribs. And diapers. And clothes. They’re gonna need clothes! And it’s twins. Shit that means double of everything.”

“Shhh,” Rick shushed Daryl. “We got this. And we got time. Come on, we gotta go share this news with Carl.”

“I gotta thank you good and proper first, we got time?”

“Get a room!” Tara called over her shoulder, Denise pulling her away to their car so they could leave. Rick giggled, and gave Daryl’s hand a tug.

“We got some time… I’ll let you thank me.” He grinned.

“Thoroughly, and repeatedly,” Daryl growled, nipping a kiss at Rick’s neck, urging the man to hurry up and get them home. They broke out into a run for the car, and speed limits were broken in their haste to get home and to their bedroom. Clothes were discarded along the way, and Daryl was none too ashamed to dash inside the house while yanking off his underwear, with Rick in hot pursuit.


End file.
